User talk:ThatGuyNamedMurphy
Omg hey ♡ Wow, I can't believe it's been three years. Where has the time gone?! Lol. That's awesome that you might get to enroll back into school! I hope it goes well for you. <3 And yeah, I LOVE Shameless. It's my favorite show besides Degrassi. I didn't know you also watch it! Who are your favorite characters? :) Oh, and I'm back into watching Degrassi. I wasn't planning on watching Next Class, but Hunter's storyline is what drew me back in. This show is like a drug, lol. I also got your messages on Tumblr, by the way. I thought I'd just reply here since lately I've been more active on here than Tumblr. :) ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 00:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Okay, wtf? I don't know why this message is at the top of your talk page lol. I'm sorry if I fucked it up. I was replying via mobile. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Watch Out Now page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 21:05, June 19, 2015 (UTC) How have you been? <3 Hey, Murphy! I wanted to know how things have been for you since we stopped talking back on Tumblr. I read your post about how you dropped out, and I just wanted to say that I totally agree with Dani's advice. Everything she said is exactly how I feel. I don't recommend going back to school though, because after all, that's what made you so depressed you had to drop out in the first place. It's kind of a toxic cycle. And I know you've tried online courses already, right? At this point, perhaps going for your GED is the best route. I wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I am SO proud of you, for always fighting. You are so strong, Murphy. I have all the faith in the world in you. And you know I'm always here for you. ♥ It's uncanny how similar our experiences are. This year, I nearly dropped out more times than I can even count. It's been the hardest, most stressful, and depressing journey. Getting through school with no motivation was like trudging up an endless staircase and repeatedly tripping. So I completely understand what it's like. I know what you're going through all too well. If I could hug you right now, I would. The only reason I was able to graduate was thanks to my neighbor, who tutored me through the last of my courses and sat for countless hours with me doing the work. Literally the only reason I'm getting a diploma was thanks to her. I just got lucky. If not for her, I swear you and I would yet again be in the same exact boat. You've been fighting for far too long, and you deserve to know how amazing and admirable you are. Keep pushing, Murphy. Fight for the peace that you deserve, and I promise you'll get it. <3 And you know you're never alone. I'm always here. I'm so glad you decided to come back to the wiki. We're all here for you. I don't use my laptop as often as mobile, so if I take some time to get back to your talk page messages, that's why. Talk pages are a real bitch on mobile, lol. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 18:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Omg, I am so sorry about the breakdown you had, Murphy. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 23:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Could this really be you ? Murphy is it true! is this really you ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 23:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! Perhaps this time go a little easier on the social media, just try and take it easy man. Also did you get your GED yet ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 03:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tristan WOW, omfg. Fuck him! I knew you could do so much better. He's a total waste of time. Thankfully you decided against pursuing him again. It seems like he's got a lot of issues he needs to work through. :\ You're on a great path, and I'm so glad Tristan didn't ruin it for you. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 16:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Murphy! ♥ Omg hey, it's so nice to hear from you! I'm sorry about Tristan. :( He's soo not worth your time, as I've always said. ;) I'm glad you're doing well with being single. You have your whole life to find love; no need to rush anything. :) Sometimes, when you stop searching for love, love finds you instead. Remember that. ^-^ That's what I always go by. And YES, I was overjoyed ''that Eclare got their deserved endgame! ♥ My babies. :') They will always, ''always ''mean so much to me. I'm not into Degrassi anymore at all (I'm not watching Next Class), but I'll always love Eclare. Do you still watch Degrassi? xD I've felt better than I currently do. I'm feeling kind of stuck and lost lately, which is actually how this whole year has felt for me. I feel like I'm climbing a neverending staircase tbh. I told you that I managed to graduate, right? I don't know how I made it, but I did. Right now I'm trying to figure out my future. I'm definitely going back to school eventually, but for now I've been trying to figure out what kind of job I want to get; just something to get me back out into the world. It hasn't been easy at all. I'm still stuck. This whole year has been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I'm constantly going up and then back down. All in all, 2015 has sucked. :\ It's not over yet though. I'm sorry this year hasn't been good to you, either. :( I went into the new year with low expectations, so I wasn't totally let down. But I'm sorry things didn't go as you wanted them to. Next year could be absolutely amazing for all you know. ♥ Keep your head up. As I've always told you, you ''will ''find your happiness. We both will. I'm really glad to have heard from you again. <3 I was thinking, when did we start talking? Has it already been two years? Time FLIES omfg. ♥ ''jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 02:18, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Shameless ♡ Lmaooo at Frank being anyone's favorite character. I wonder if anyone out there actually seriously ''likes Frank. My sister loves Frank as a character because, to her, he's mostly just hilarious. But she knows he's a piece of shit. My favorite characters are Carl, Lip, Mandy, and Mickey. Lip was my all-time favorite, but Carl is stealing my heart this season, so they're tied now. Mandy is my ''ultimate ''queen. And god, the Landy feels. ♡ That moment they just looked at each other as Mandy was leaving brought back all the feels. Landy and Gallavich are still my OTPs. I've never shipped Lip with anyone besides Mandy. I am okay with Ian and Caleb though, for now. Caleb is a great guy, and he and Ian are great together. But my fingers will always be crossed for a Gallavich reunion. Of course I love Fiona and Ian, too. :) And as unpopular of an opinion as it may be, I still love Debbie. I see her as naive, desperate, and lost; essentially just a young teenage girl who was lacking in proper guidance and knows nothing other than dysfunction. The reason she got pregnant in the first place was because she was desperate to start a new family so she could get away from her own, which is telling. I feel for her. ♥ ''jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 20:03, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Murphy! Thank you! <3 Naley is one of my ultimate OTPs; I adore them so much. I recently finished One Tree Hill (it took me around 5 months to complete) and it has became one of my all time favorite shows. My favorite characters are the Core Five (Peyton > Brooke > Nathan >/= Haley > Lucas) + Clay, Julian, Quinn, Alex, Dan (mainly in S9), Skills, Mouth, Millie, Keith, Jake, etc., my OTPs are Leyton, Naley, Brulian, and Cluinn, and my top 5 favorite seasons are 3, 4, 7, 6, and 9. What/who are your favorites? And yeah, I understand the struggle of having a bunch of shows to watch. My current show I'm watching is The Office. I commute to school! I go to university in Queens, which is technically part of New York City and is rather close to Manhattan, but isn't actually /in/ Manhattan. I'm able to go to the city often, though, which is great because I always enjoy going there. I hope you're able to achieve your dream of living in or close to the city, because there is so much to offer! Honestly, I'm a huge advocate of people pursuing their dreams, especially when it comes to career choices. I believe that with hard work and dedication, almost anything is possible. I definitely think you have a talent for writing and if you want to pursue writing / acting, go for it! I enjoy acting as a side hobby and although I've never seen you perform, I'm sure you're great at it. If you're seriously interested in pursuing these fields and living in New York City, I know a ton of colleges and universities that offer creative writing, screenwriting, acting, film & TV, etc. as majors and they're either located in NYC or near it. You can also pm me on Twitter / Tumblr for more details. You're welcome. ^_^ Don't worry about it, man. I'm ready to bury the hatchet of any mistrust we ever had towards one another and start anew. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 15:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Completely agreed about OTH! I always thought that S1-4, 5-6, and 7-9 all had a different feel to them, but they were all fantastic regardless. Time jumps can be tricky but I'm glad they did that, because shows tend to drag out when they follow characters into college (i.e. Degrassi). I personally prefer watching one show at a time. I actually don't watch that many shows that are on air, besides Shameless - but even that, I binge watched a bunch of the episodes after they premiered. It just works better for me to focus on one show at a time, lol. I do watch PLL, sort of. xD I haven't been consistent watching it since Season 4, though, since I feel like Marlene is milking out the series. There's still some things I like about it, though. Spencer is my BABY. I love her, and Troian is a goddess. *-* My other favorite characters are Hanna, Toby, Emily, Caleb (even though he's been acting like a fuckboy), Mona, Alison, etc. Spoby, Haleb, and Emaya are my OTPs and I also ship Emily/Ali, Mike/Mona, Noel/Jenna, and Holden/Aria (even though the last three are non existent now lol) I didn't see much of S6 so I can't give my full opinion, but a lot of what I saw was boring. I think it's time for them to reveal who A is and end the series. Ahhh, how did you like NYC? That'd be great, aha. I LOVE Broadway musicals - theatre is one of my passions. I enjoy being in and seeing shows. Recent shows I've seen on Broadway include On Your Feet!, Hand to God, School of Rock, Phantom of the Opera, and Book of Mormon. And oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear about all you've gone through. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 17:10, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Agreed about PLL. I really hope Spoby, Haleb, and Emison are endgame, and that the Liars + Alison, Mona, Toby, Caleb, etc. all have happy endings even though that's unrealistic because Marlene hates us all. Ohhhh, sounds interesting! I still have about 8 seasons of The Office to catch up on, though. xD Afterwards, I'm not sure what I'm gonna start. Either Once Upon A Time, Grey's Anatomy, or rewatch That 70s Show. But I love teen dramas, so I'll keep 90210 in mind! Yo, I propose Elsanna as our ship since I don't think we have one. And I haven't seen any Studio Ghibli films, but I've been meaning to check them out for awhile! Are any of them on Netflix? [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 18:56, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I watched the pilot of OUAT and although I found it to be a bit slow, I could see myself enjoying it in the future. :) I liked Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry from what I saw, definitely ship Snowing, and Rumple and Regina seem like interesting characters as well! Regina Mills is a pre-queen of mine. And ahhh, thanks for the heads up! I unfortunately do not have the Netflix DVD plan. But I watch things online all the time (i.e. Shameless, Community, etc.) so that's never been a problem for me. xD And ohhh, what about them makes you think I'll ship them? c: And wow, that's a gorgeous song! [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 19:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I hear that Regina is a complex, multi faceted anti hero who goes through amazing character progression and development without losing her core personality. Yup, it sounds like I'll LOVE her. And ahhh, thanks for the suggestion! I've heard the most about Spirited Away & Castle in the Sky, so I'll probably start with one of those two. Gahh, so many movies, such little time. Especially since it's the end of the semester and I have a shit ton of papers to hand in and final exams to take. x_x And aw, I love pairings that are cute and innocent! Even though a majority of my OTPs are pretty problematic, I do have quite a few that are so pure and taint free in nature - Monica/Chandler, Rich/Grace, Ted/Tracy, Clay/Quinn, etc. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 17:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: omg Lol yeah, they're a NOTP of mine! You're right, I used to ship them. But I stopped shipping them years ago. Drew's a narcissistic douche and Bianca deserves so much better than him, honestly. She has grown so much as a person, but Drew has always ''stayed the same. He's childish, self-centered, inconsiderate, and stupid. He repeats the same mistakes time and time again and never learns from them, nor does he care to. He will never love anyone more than himself. He's an impulsive serial cheater with an inflated ego. Contrarily, Bianca is an altruistic, wise, mature, loving woman with so much potential to flourish in life. She needs someone who can love her as selflessly as she loves others. Someone who appreciates her, respects her, and will nourish her evolution as a person instead of stunting her. Drew always held her back, on top of repeatedly hurting her and prioritizing himself over her (and everyone else). Succintly put, Bianca is way too good for him and he doesn't deserve her. ♥ ''jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 21:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) LOL yes, I know The Most Popular Girls in School! I used to watch it all the time. I eventually lost interest, but it is very funny. :P And thank you for the birthday wishes. ♥ I'm sorry for such belated responses lately. I've been consumed by personal things going on (I mentioned it in email, about my grandma and stuff). Thankfully it has all passed now. I will get back to your email soon. <3 ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 22:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Bye, bby! Aww, Murphy! I'm sorry I'm getting back to this message so late. I've been mostly on my phone while navigating the wiki, which makes it almost impossible to view my talk page without the entire browser crashing most frustratingly. Anyways, I'm so sorry to see you go, but I respect where you are coming from in your departure. If you feel you have moved on with your life, that's perfectly understandable. Our lives are always changing and sometimes, certain avenues of our lives come to a close following the closing of a specific chapter. You keep doing you and being your fabulous self! If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. <3 Thank you so much for taking the time to personally say goodbye. It means a lot to me that you included me. I've always thought highly of you as well - brother from another mother as you put it, lol, I like that! Everything you just described me to be fits you to a T and don't you forget it! Take care my friend. We will definitely keep in touch! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 15:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) you? Wait it was you who send that first massage? ok I get bullied alot so Im use to it. It hurts and no one cares RE: Danganronpa OH GOD I FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT LMAO Without Him (talk) 23:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ♥ CONGRATULATIONS on turning 20!! I love you and I hope you have the most amazing day. Your resilience and unending strength has brought you to this amazing milestone, and I'm SO happy for you. Thank you for being such an awesome friend these past few years. I truly feel like I can talk to you about anything and you'd understand. I'm so glad to have met you, Murphy. You are so wonderful in so many ways. Here's to your 20th! <333 ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 04:58, July 20, 2016 (UTC)